The 3 Things I've Never Had
by cheesyninjagirl
Summary: A Cain Hargreaves Love Story. It's about a girl, Victoria Meghan, who self-muliated herself because noone loves and cares about her. But, after being dragged to a party by her best friend Rebecca "Becca" Cartegam, she may just find her true love.


Hey! I actually got the first one of this story out! Yay me! just a note, I have no idea how many chapters this will be, or even if I'll get any chance to finish this! So please, bear with me! And sorry if it seems short .'

Well, with out further adieu, here's "The 3 Things I've Never Had" chapter 1

* * *

NOONE KNOWS I EXIST! 

_**slice**_

NOONE CARES ABOUT ME!

_**slice**_

AND NOONE LOVES ME!

_**slice**_

_Three gashes_

_On my hand_

_For the three things_

_I've never had.._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Victoria! Victoria!" Rebecca yelled in my ear. "BANANAS!" I yelled, waking up in a hurry. "Huh?" Rebecca questioned, already dressed. "Geez Becca," I replied, trying to recover myself for yelling "bananas" in bloody murder. "Can't a girl scream bananas on her own free will?" Rebecca only sighed. "Only you can, Victoria." I glared at her.

I walked to the wardrobe and picked out my outfit for tonight. A beautiful, sapphire dress with matching heels, of course. I put the dress on and turned around to Rebecca, who was wearing a lavender dress, and said, "So, how do I look?" She gave me a pondering pose. "Almost perfect!" She replied. I gave her a questioning look. "Almost perfect?" I questioned her.

"Well, we need you to look _exactly_ perfect for the party tonight!" She came over and started to drag me to the vanity. I then relized what she was about to do. "No, wait! Becca! NO! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MAKEUP!" I shouted and squirmed in protest. "Oh, suck it up!" she said as she plopped me on the chair. "This won't hurt a bit." She told me as she applied massive amounts of powder on my face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Becca, someday, I'm going to kill you." I threatened, while putting on matching sapphire gloves. "Aww, c'mon! You look pretty! By the way, nice gloves!" she replied, pointing to your arm. "Yea, I know. And they come to the elbow!" I giddily announced. "I know! So that's why I bought a pair for myself!" Rebecca replied, holding up the same pair of gloves, only violet.

"Copycat." I replied, putting on the other glove. "What can I say?" She walked towards the window. "You can say that you're a copycat, for starters." "Whatever..Oh look! Our carriage is here!" She ran back to me. "C'mon!" She exclaimed and started dragging me out the door. "I can walk myself, you know." I muttered while being dragged to the carriage.

We both got in and closed the door. "This is going to be great!" Rebecca exclaimed as the carriage started to move. "I guess." I replied, looking out the window. "Oh! We get to meet important aristocrats, eat food fit for the Queen herself, and tons of gorgeous guys!" Rebecca fantasized. I turned towards Becca. "That sounds all good, but why must I wear this corset that I can barley breath in?" I questioned.

"It's what all English women wear." she answered. "Pssh." I said, turning back towards the window.

_I haven't been living here in England for very long. I moved here from the States with my father. Then I met Rebecca. After about two days, we were instantly best friends. But, tragedy struck one fateful night. _

_The night when my father was murdered by Jack the Ripper. _

_He ran in front of the blade and shielded me from the attack. After that night, Rebecca was there for me the whole time. She's practically a sister I've never had._

"Victoria! We're here!" she yelled. I woke up from my trance and stepped out of the carriage. We walked up the extremely long pathway and stopped and stared at the marvelous mansion. "Whoa.." I said under my breath. We then started for the entrance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the semi cliff-hanger.

Please review!


End file.
